


Inebriated

by electrictoes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-18
Updated: 2009-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictoes/pseuds/electrictoes
Summary: The Doctor may or may not have had one too many drinks...
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 1





	Inebriated

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal

**Title:** Inebriated.  
**Characters/Pairings:** TenII/Rose  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** Set Post-JE, so anything after that.  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned anything, I wouldn't be writing this.  
**Summary:** _The Doctor may or may not have had one too many drinks..._  
**Author's Note:** Thanks for beta-ing to [](https://madeelly.livejournal.com/profile)[**madeelly**](https://madeelly.livejournal.com/) & [](https://rosie-not-rose.livejournal.com/profile)[**rosie_not_rose**](https://rosie-not-rose.livejournal.com/) , and especially to [](https://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/profile)[**wishiknewwho**](https://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/) , who had the unenviable task of reading this first. (And the slightly less unenviable task of looking at pictures of shiny cocktails).  


Rose looked up at the sound of a voice calling her name to see a hand held out in front of her face. “Rose!” The voice shouted. It came from the being attached to the hand ahead of her. Rose smiled patiently and turned her head until the face of the being attached to the hand was in her line of vision.

“Doctor,” she said, and he grinned.

  


“Taxi money,” he told her, a vaguely serious look upon his face. He thrust his hand forward and she looked at it.

  


“Right, thank you.” She took the ten pound note and assortment of coins from his hand. He thrust it forward again and she lifted his credit card. “That’ll be very helpful,” she mumbled as he moved his hand into his pocket. She counted up the change he had given her. “Where’s all your money gone?” The Doctor shrugged and flopped down into a seat beside her.

  


“Bought stuff. Drinks. Do you want a drink?”

  


“No, I’m good.” The Doctor made to stand and Rose took hold of his elbow. “Where are you going now?”

  


“I want a drink.”

  


Rose tugged him back down. “You’ve had enough to drink.”

  


“One more won’t hurt then!” He beamed. “Jake is sharing our... our taxi!”

  


“Is he?”

  


“He phoned it. Jake and Helen and Eddie. In our taxi.” He pointed to each of their friends as he said their names. Rose nodded, the look on her face suggested she was dealing with a five year old and not her 900-and-something year old fiancé.

  


“Okay then.”

  


“And then... party at our house!”

  


“Party?”

  


“Yep.” He popped the ‘p’ at the end of the word and smiled to himself. “Ooh, look at what they’re drinking!” He pointed to some of the pub’s other patrons, who were sat around a nearby table drinking elaborate looking cocktails, layered with six different colours; traffic light red, TARDIS blue, green, white, brown, yellow...

“I want one of those!” He stood up and wobbled towards the group. Rose sighed and slid the Doctor’s money into her purse. Helen leaned over the table towards her.

  


“You’re marrying him,” she said with a smile.

  


“Don’t remind me,” Rose replied, but she shared Helen’s smile. They both turned to watch the Doctor, who was being led away from the strangers’ tables by Helen’s boyfriend, Eddie. Eddie worked with the Doctor in Research and Development at Torchwood; they got on surprisingly well and the two couples often went out for meals together. This was the first time the Doctor had been drunk in their presence, though, and Eddie was clearly finding it hilarious. He gently pushed the Doctor forward towards Rose, whispering something in his ear. The Doctor grinned.

  


“Roooose.”

  


Rose grinned back at him.“Whatever it is the answer’s no.”

  


“Can I have money for... my money for, for a, not for a drink.” He paused, looking puzzled. “Wait, no. Can I _not_ have money for a, a drink of...something.”

  


“No.”

  


“I love you.” 

  


Rose smiled, but shook her head. “No more, taxi’ll be here soon.”

  


“Taxi!” The Doctor grinned. “Taxi for five! And party at the... at the Tyler-Smiths’!”

  


“We’re not having a party, Doctor.”

  


“We’ll have a party!” Eddie declared with a grin to match the Doctor’s. Helen looked up at Eddie with an expression that matched Rose’s. It said, _who is this toddler I have acquired?_

***

  


The Doctor tightly gripped Rose’s hand throughout the taxi journey home, he was staring out the window at the night sky as they reached the motorway. After a few minutes he turned to her with a sad, slightly drunken, smile.

  


“Look at the stars Rose.” He paused. “I miss the stars. Time Lords aren’t meant to live on Earth forever...” Helen, who was sat directly in front of the Doctor, turned her head.

“You know what I said before? About you marrying him?” She laughed. Rose gave her a small smile knowing that she knew nothing of their past in the other universe.She squeezed the Doctor’s hand and he drifted back into his own little world.

  


Within five minutes the stars were forgotten and the Doctor’s hand was wandering. Rose gently pushed it away with a shake of her head. “We’ll be home soon,” she told him. He planted a rather sloppy kiss on her cheek.

  


“Party!”

  


“No party. You’re going straight to bed.”

  


“Bed!” He wiggled his eyebrows exaggeratedly.

  


Rose rolled her eyes. “You’re having a glass of water and you’re getting into bed and _sleeping_.”The Doctor wasn’t listening. He was trying to reach around the chair in front in order to poke a sleeping Jake awake. Rose left him to it and instead leaned forward to talk to Helen about the plans for her upcoming hen night.

The Doctor interrupted five minutes later. “Rose,” he stage whispered in a tone that suggested he was revealing the secrets of the universe. “I think I’m drunk.” He rested his head on her shoulder. “Am I drunk?”

“I think you might be, yeah.” She smiled and ran a hand through his hair. He barely moved, just tilted his head into a more comfortable position. He was back to being a toddler, she thought, but she quite liked this type of toddler Doctor.

***

Rose steered the Doctor towards the bathroom. He was grinning stupidly again as he fell into the doorframe. Rose tugged on his arm. “Come on, you can’t stay there.”

  


“Want to.”

  


“Go to the toilet, you’re going to be up and down all night as it is.”

  


“Am fine. Didn’t even drink that much.”

  


“Toilet.” She gave him a gentle shove and he wobbled across the tiles. “I’m going to get you a glass of water. _Don’t_ lock the door.”

  


She heard the Doctor’s yell of protest as she closed the door behind her. “I’mperfectly capable of looking after my- ow! Who put the bath there?”

  


Rose was halfway down the stairs when she heard the thud. Knowing the Doctor’s ability to bounce back from just about every bump or bruise going she made no attempt to make her way back up, but simply called up to him. “Don’t even think about getting into the bath!”

  


She heard him scramble over the side of the bath and shook her head. This was only the third time she’d seen him drunk. Infact, this was only the third time he’d _been_ drunk. He’d been able to metabolise the alcoholwhen he had a Time Lord body; these days he wasn’t so lucky. The first time he’d been drunk was the first night they had really talked. She had cried and he had held her. They had talked and they had drunk, and he had fallen backwards off of her bed. The next morning Jackie had made some unsubtle comments about hearing banging and they had decided to go house hunting.She laughed at the memory of the Doctor’s scandalised expression – _your mother thinks she heard what?! –_ life with him was pretty wonderful, if only for the entertainment factor.

The second time he had been drunk was at Christmas; he had attempted to re-enact the Sycorax invasion of their first Christmas together for Tony, complete with Jackie and Mickey impressions that had everyone – except Jackie, of course – roaring with laughter. That had been a great night, he’d been sent to bed shortly after Tony and had woken her at four in the morning with a wicked smirk on his face. Jackie’s accusations had been founded that time. The Doctor’s head had been thumping so badly he’d barely had the energy to be horrified.

  


Rose had been so caught up in memories she hadn’t noticed the Doctor come down the stairs. Somewhere between the bathroom and the kitchen he’d removed his shoes and one of his socks. His hair was deliciously ruffled and if he’d been more steady on his pins Rose would have been tempted to take him to bed. As it was, she handed him a cup of water. He screwed up his nose.

  


“S’Tony’s cup.”

  


“I didn’t think a glass would be a good idea.”

  


The Doctor scowled. “Didn’t break any at the pub.”

  


“Just drink it.”

  


“No point. Humans think if they... if they rehydrate after they’ve... um, after they’ve”, he paused, struggling to focus, “I’m going to sit down.” And he did. On the kitchen floor.

  


Rose slid down beside him, attempting to guide the hand with the water towards his mouth. “Humans think what?”

  


“If they rehydrate after they get drunk that... that they’ll be okay in morning. S’not true. Scientists can – _will -_ work that out in about seven... seven hundred, um, seventy! Seventy years.”

  


“Well, just humour me, hmm?”

  


He nodded, downing the water in one go. She raised an eyebrow and he laughed, leaning forward to kiss her. She kissed him back softly; he tasted of toothpaste, rather than alcohol and she smiled at him when he drew back. “Teeth are clean; wanted a snog.”

  


Laughing, Rose leaned into him, pressing her lips to his. She led him take control of the kiss, enjoying just being with him. After a while, after a fair few minutes of snogging, she rose to her feet, pulling him up with her.

“Come on, Mr Smith, it’s bedtime.” He looked hopeful and she laughed. “Sleep.”

He allowed her to lead him up the stairs and into their bedroom. “You get into bed, I’m gonna go brush my teeth.” The Doctor nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling off his remaining sock as she left.

She shook her head as she reached the bathroom sink; there was toothpaste just about everywhere but in the tube. She considered cleaning it up and opted for leaving it for him to deal with in the morning, as she surveyed the damage she laughed to herself; she’d definitely bagged herself a grown up toddler, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
